I was Wong
by TinoJako
Summary: Romania takes a walk in the night while he is thinking about the last day. Translated from hungarian by my friend


I Was Wrong

Sitting alone in the dark room is not really a funny thing. I thought I'll go for a walk. It was night but the darkness didn't bother me. I stood up from my little dest and put the notebook away, which I had written many things into. It wasn't a diary, it was more about others than me. Who did what and when. This might sound like that I stalk others but that's not true. They're all events that anyone could have seen. Awkward or succesful experiences. For me, they always caused truble.

I finally headed for the door but I didn't find my key. It wasn't were it's supposed to be. I was a little surprised and started searching in the dark. When I finally found it, I went out, locked the door and put the key into the left front pocket of my pants. The street was irradiated, much more than my house, where would not switch on one lamp. But this wasn't my biggest problem now.

It was late night, maybe between 2 or 3 AM but I still couldn't sleep. Today, which was actually yesterday by the time, wasn't exactly pleasant.

I stepped into the room when the door fell out of it's place, luckily not on me. I stood in the door for a half minute. Everyone int he room looked at me. I didn't kwon if it was because the door fell out or because I missed te room. I was about to turn around when someone ran into me from behind. While the door was right in front of me on the floor, from the momentum I got from the push, I fell trough the door and we both fell over. The unkwon person sat up immediately and apologized while I was only able to respond slowly. I satu p but by then he was already standing and offering his hand to help.

„_My name is Tino and sorry again for running into you like this."_

I couldn't decide if he was really apologizing because he was smiling all the time and added a little laughter to that while holding his head. But he was a nice guy. The others int he room where silent the whole time. But one of them was laughing at us all the time and now he spoke:

„_Tino! You're finally here!"_ he said, still laughing_ „What took you so long, we were about to start without you!"_

„_Sorry, but Eduard and Elizaveta held me back for a small talk. And Eduard was still begging me to let him join… you know how he is…"_

The blood stood still in me for a second when I heard that certain name. But I knew I shouldn't be scared. Since I didn't belong here, I wanted to get out while they weren't paying attention, like nothing happened but I was listening a little too what Tino told the others.

„_And Eli told us something and she's asking for our help."_

I was just about to leave the room buta t this I stood still and continued listening in the door.

„_With what, ex'ctly?"_ a very deep voice asked.

„_Someone broke into her house last night and left some starnge things behind and…"_

From then, I had a suspition what he's telling. I didn't listen longer, I ran out of the room, into the secter room where we usually are. Even if Tino didn't, Elizaveta must have know for sure, who was that someone. And I felt that if she noticed, I'm in trouble.

I shut the doorn behind me and leaned against it with relief because only members were allowed int he room. I was silent for half a minute, I felt like I was being watched. I don't understand why I got scared. I didn't miss the room again, since the calendar was there on the door, I put itt here and marked the events in it. Or did I? I didn't dare to turn around. I just listened.

The next thing I remembered, that I was lying on a bed, my head was tied and it was acking as if it was hit. This seemed very likely, when I turned to the side and saw a dented frying pan on the nightstand, with a little piece of paper in it. I didn't read it, just slipped it in my pocket.

I walked my feet off, it was dawn, the sky was starting to clear. I walked back slowly. The first sunbeams started to colour the sky when I saw that someone was standing in front of my house. I stood some metres away. There was silence between us. Then I turned around to take another round.

When I was far enough, I secretly moved closer and watched. It was her. I saw what was in her hand and I was scared, I admit.

This girl ALWAYS had a frying pan with her. I know, I do her harm but SHE does ME harm and I'm tyring to pay that back, which never works because she's always one step ahead.

I hate her. With all my heart. Every since we got together as childred, she always gets me into trouble! We were always opposites, day and night, light and dark. Wait. These examples show that one can't exist without the other! Oh, damn it all…

Yes, I like her. She's a wonderful girl, after all. Beautiful and strong.

I reached into my pocket and wondered what she's doing here? I already got what she wanted to give and I haven't done anything since! Atleast not to her. I felt the paper in my pocket that I put there in the infirmary. This was written on it:

„_I don't want any curses or other stuff like that and I'm certainly not giving my blood for them! Get lost!_

_~ Your Eli_

_P.S. Maybe we can start over. Let's meet at your door tomorrow at sunrise. 3"_

I quickly looked up but Eli was already gone. But I found anothe note on my door:

„_I was wrong." _


End file.
